Don't Let the Titans Bite
by KittyCat809
Summary: Jean tells his brother Marco a little story before going to bed. Au-Jean/Marco not slash. T for character death. One-shot.


"And then the horrible Titan ripped his head clean off! After that, he gobbled up the rest of the little boy because he tasted so good!"

The boy screamed, pulled his sheets over his head and curled up into a ball as the older teen just laughed and walked over to the door.

"Good night, don't let the Titans bite." With that he shut off the light and closed the door, extinguishing all light in the room, leaving the child to the pure darkness. He stuck his head out from under the blanket and watched the shadows, tears forming in his eyes.

"B-brother?" He stopped a sob from coming out and furiously rubbed the forming tears away. "Brother! What if the Titans come in the night?!"

A laugh came from the hall, and then a groan, followed by the sound of a wooden spoon. Then the door opened, a stream of light pouring onto the bed, illuminating the shining face, quivering lip and freckles that amassed upon his cheeks and nose. Another whack and groan sounded and the teen walked sheepishly into the room rubbing the back of his neck before kicking off his shoes and sitting next to the crying boy.

"Move over dork, I'm hanging with you tonight."

The tears sparkled on his face as he smiled and threw the covers back, moving over to create room. "But what happens if they come? Won't they eat you too?"

"They'll run away when they see me- that's why I trained for 3 years. So that I could protect silly little boys like you." The child giggled and snuggled up next to the teen.

"Are you gonna kill ALLLL the Titans then? Every last one?" The teen slouched back against the headboard and put his hand behind his head, closing his eyes.

"All of them. Now go to sleep. I'll protect you from the big bad Titans." The child wrapped his arms around the teen and rested his head on his stomach. He finally closed his eyes, and was asleep in moments, his steady breathing filling the silent room.

The darkness and silence gave the teen time to think, and the first thing he noticed was the smell of apples. His kid brother must've gone out to the farms, nearly a mile away, to pick some apples. He smiled, sometimes it wasn't so bad to have such a weird brother. They hadn't connected this way since dad died, and even though he got told off for scaring his brother, it wasn't so bad here with him in this room. It was almost, peaceful.

The teen relaxed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he had a shift on the outer walls and he needed his rest.

.

Tremors in the ground roused him from sleep, and the sound of smashing glass woke him into the land of the living. The teen leaped up from where he lay, and as he saw the giant eye in the broken window, he realized too late that his equipment was in the other room.

His brother woke up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He was about to say something when the giant eye was replaced by a giant hand coming in through the broken glass.

"Get out of bed- NOW!" He shouted, diving to get the kid out of reach, but he was too late and the hand grasped him firmly, crushing the bed and pulled him out the window screaming.

"Marco!" he shouted. "MARCO!" Jean clenched his fist as the Titan lifted his fist to his mouth and brought his jaws down upon his brother's head. He was about to run out of the window and onto the Titan to fight him to the death when he turned away and dropped the rest of the body into his mouth as he left.

Jean fell to the floor, the world numb around him. Marco was gone. Marco was dead. His kid brother was dead. He had been alive only a moment ago. And he couldn't stop his death. Jean staggered to his feet and looked out the broken wall. Titans were swarming the village.

"All of them." Jean spoke to the city. "All of them are dead."

.

**A/N: Wow guys, thanks for the feedback on PIN5. I definitely am not abandoning that story, not by a longshot, but summer has been super busy and I should have another chapter up soon. My friend recently got me obsessed with SNK so I've been hooked on that as well. I thought of this as said friend was saying goodnight and I responded with a very bad joke- "Don't let the Titans bite." I know- I'm a dweeb. But I hope you enjoyed the brothery bonding love! Have a fabulous Friday tomorrow and enjoy the start of school!**


End file.
